Vocaloids Go On Vacation
by KemoTheOtaku
Summary: All the members of the Vocaloid house are going to vacation in an American beach resort. Teto is also bringing an UTAU friend along. How will this turn out? Pairings will vary.


Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. Please keep that into consideration when reading this fanfiction. Also, I would like to tell you that this fanfiction contains a wide variaty of pairings. No RinXLen though. Finally, I do not own Vocaloid or the UTAU's. All of the Vocaloids in this fanfiction belong to Yamaha and the respective corperations that made the software. All the UTAU's are property of the good people of 2Channel.

Chapter One: The Vocaloid Household

It was 7 pm in the Vocaloid housing complex. The Kagamine twins were out getting dinner for the rest of the Vocaloids.

Neru was texting on her phone and Miku was talking to Kaito about something Neru couldn't care less about. She was sitting on the couch with he best friend Haku.

Suddenly, all of the Vocaloids heard the sound of the Roda Rolla park in the drive way. The door opened and Rin and Len apeared with bags of food.

Len chimed, "We're back and we brought food!" Len enered and asked from help from Neru to set ther table. Len gave Neru a smile which made her blush a little.

You see, Neru has a small crush on Len but is too much of a tsundere to say anything about it. Only her best friend Haku knows she likes Len. Neru would be petrified if anyone esle found out. Lukily for her, Haku can keep a secret. For the most part, Neru could trust her friend Haku, when she was sober atleast.

While Len and Neru were setting up the table, Rin moved twords were Kaito was standing. She was happy to get home to be with him. Rin likes Kaito. The only problem with that was that Kaito was dating Miku. Rin and Miku were very close friends, making the entire situation even more awquard. To top it all of, Rin is not like Neru. Rin has no problem openly expressing her feelings for Kaito. This atributes to some discomforts in the Vocaloid house hold.

As everyone got ready for dinner, Meiko and Kiyoteru walked into the dinning room acompanied by little Kaai Yuki. Meiko was clearly drunk and Kiyoteru apeared to be in a state of great discomfort.

"Hngg, Kiyoteru-saaaaan, you smell niiiice," Meiko drunkenly slured as she had her arms loosely wraped around Kiyoteru's neck.

"Not now Meiko, stop. This isn't apropriate." Kiyoteru said, blushing under his glasses.

Haku got up and helped her drunken friend to the table for dinner.

As everyone sat down for dinner, the group noticed that two of there members were missing.

"Hey, does anyone know where Piko and Iroha are?", asked Miku.

"I don't know, I'll go and get them, " said Rin. She went off and added a flitatious,"Bye Kaito", which proved to annoy Miku.

Rin walked down the hall to a room with a simple sign that said "Piko's Room". She knocked on the door. "Hold on," a fimiliar voice called out. Just then, Piko Utane, the white haired vocaloid, and Iroha Nekomura, the Hello Kitty obssesed pink haired vocaloid, came out. Rin noticed that they both had their hair messed up and had their clothes rusled..

"What were you two doingin there?" asked Rin.

"Um... we... um..." Piko and Iroha were both blushing furiously and figiting trying to find the words to say to their friend. At this Rin let out a smirk, realising that the two were kissing in Piko's room.

"I know what you guys were doing," said the blond vocaloid still smirking suggestivly at the couple.

"Wait, um, no. It wasn't like y-y-you think," said Piko, blushing even harder. The couple was getting increasingly nervous.

"Don't worry. I wont tell anyone," Rin said, still smirking. Piko and Iroha let out a sigh of relief. The three vocaloids made their way to the dinner table. Len, noticeing his sister's smirk, asked Rin why she was smiling.

"Whats so funny onee-chan?", he asked.

"Nooothing", Rin said and then giggled. Iroha and Piko looked at each other and then quickly looked away blushing.

The Vocaloids had their dinner, which all of them enjoyed. After finishing their dinner, Miku said she had something to anounce.

"Atention everyone! I have something to anounce. Kaito and I have saved enough money to take us all on vacation to America." yelled Miku.

"YAY! I always wanted to go to America!", said Yuki filled with exightment.

"Wow, it really is nice of you to pay for a vacation like this," said Luka.

"Thank you Luka-chan!" Miku happily exclaimed .

"The resort we are staying at is next to a beach, so you guys should all pack your swimsuits," Miku informed. Neru statred fantasizing about being in the beach with Len and about him nmot wearing a shirt. In the midst of her daydreaming, Neru began to space out and not notice the things around her. She was compleatly entranced in her daydream of Len.

"Neru! Hey Neru! Are you ok. Neru! Your nose is bleeding!" Neru woke up from her daydream to find Len trying to snap her out of her self-induced trance.

"I, um... Im fine Len thank you," Neru said while blushing furuiosly. She put her head down on the table and covered her face to hide the blush from the embarressment.

"Well, anyways, Neru. Kaito was just advising us to pack up tomarrow becouse the plane leaves that night," said Len.

"So get a goods night sleep everyone! Tomarrow, we get reat ready to go to America!" yelled Kaito, just before standing up to go get a bowl of icecream from the freezer.

The Vocaloids were all exited for the vacation. They all got a good nights sleep to get ready for packing up, the plane ride, and eventually the vacation.

Authors Note: This concludes the first chapter for my first fanfiction. If you dont like it I promise it will get better. Please leave a review telling my what you think of my work.


End file.
